nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Volcano/@comment-24.175.237.6-20121228145247/@comment-5671996-20130102204343
I've had this in my head for awhile now, so why not write it down now. I actually had a method for retrieving at least some old NC threads, but for some reason the Wayback Machine doesn't archive the RS Forums. If I can find a mirror or similar site that does, I will be able to retrieve some old legends. At the very least, I'll have the main page of the old threads (it's unlikely to find the entirety of the old NC threads anywhere.) I also think that you (if possible) should restore some deleted "troll pages." Those were fucking legendary, and half the reason I stayed (the other half being the incredibly freewheeling nature of the chat.) I am very much willing to attempt revive NC in its old form. I believe it would absolutely take off if put in a properly fun-loving RP forum. Giant in the Playground is one good candidate off the top of my head. I'm in regular contact with most former NCers I knew (Glock, Farma and Legless being the only obvious exception.) If anyone wants to relay a message through me to a non-Ultima frequenter, just ask. I talk to Fen, Bismarck and Bowser on a regular basis through Skype and Steam.. I guess it's off to find another community like this, then. I almost regret being the bane of your existence now, and at some level I know I'll always be Omni, no matter how much I mature. If anyone wants to talk to some former NCers, join the Ultima clan on StarCraft II. You can do this by joining the chat channel "Ultima" and identifying yourself as an ex-NCer. We have Teran, Volcano, Scorched, Dan, Bowser, Fen, Bis, Nondescript and me (varying levels of activity, and did I forget anyone?) as members already, plus plenty of other members. I think a site for Ultima is in progress. Goodbye, Nation Creation. And Stellar Empires. And probably Create Your Own Country soon, at this rate. And EAW. And Zombie City. And every other game I missed out on. And every thread and nation and war and empire that's been lost from time and lives on only in the memories of the oldest users. I consider it my duty to bring these back in some form, but whether I will be able to? That remains to be seen. My only success was with Balance of Power/World in Revolution on Nationstates, which died due to- why lie?- my own ineptness. I miss the constant trolling and spam in the chat just as much as I miss reading the textwall posts that defined Glock's war. I miss E Chip's genius and Olaf's stupidity just as much (has anyone seen him around? I wonder if he's grown some neurons.) I have moved on to forums and gaming, but Nation Creation will have a spot in my heart. I doubt I'll ever find a community like the one this game had just before it collapsed. Why did it collapse? I don't know. I think it was from stupid decisions from the moderation team, but hell, I have no right answer. I doubt anyone does. But at any rate, we'll miss you. We all will.